Une nouvelle vie
by JedusorObrien
Summary: Sasuke n'est pas dans le village de Konoha. Sasuke a été adopté par une jeune femme, celle-ci décide de vivre chez son frère avec son fils (Sasuke) dans le village de Konoha. Pour en savoir plus venez lire... Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu .
Une fraiche brise fit frissonner la jeune femme allongé dans l'herbe recouverte par de fines goûtes d'eau, le soleil avait disparut laissant place à un ciel obscur dont la seule lumière présente n'était autre que la lune qui illuminait la clairière d'une douce lumière. Les étoiles avaient pris place dans le ciel, tenant compagnie à la pleine lune. La jeune femme était couchée dans l'herbe, nullement déranger par l'humidité, plonger dans ses pensées et ses peines. Deux phrases se glissaient dans son esprit, ces deux phrases aimaient bien semer le trouble dans son esprit depuis qu'elle avait eu ce petit garçon mignon, mais triste ces deux questions venaient la déstabiliser et au fils des années, elles se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Il faut le garder sinon il sera tout seul. Il faut le laisser partir, il est triste ici. Elles continuaient à la faire tourner en bourrique, mais la jeune femme avait toujours fait en sorte d'écoute la première solution parce que c'était la vérité, elle était la seule personne qu'il avait. Maiha Shûko, jeune femme âgée de 32 ans avait il y a environ sept années de ça adopter un petit garçon du nom de Sasuke . Avant l'accident, ce petit garçon n'était que rire et joie, aujourd'hui, il était tristesse et désolation. Pourquoi ce changement si radical ? Ce petit bout de chou qui avait toujours fasciné Maiha par ces magnifiques sourires et ces phrases énigmatiques avait subi un choc. La chose, la précieuse pour Sasuke n'était autre que sa famille, sa mère qui le gâtait, son frère qui s'occupait de lui comme de son fils et son père qui l'ignorait délibérément malgré ça Sasuke l'aimait beaucoup et avait fait d'énorme effort pour le rendre fier. Le drame arriva le 25 mars et la nuit était magnifique un ciel bleu foncer sans étoiles et sans lune. Ce jour-là, Itachi le grand frère de Sasuke avait massacrer sa famille laissant seul son petit frère avant de lui-même se suicider, mais le pire était que le tueur avait fait tout ça sous les yeux de son petit frère. Pourquoi ? Personne n'avait pu répondre, mais tous les psychologues de la région essayaient de trouver une solution toutes aussi débile les unes que les autres, mais Sasuke avait confié à Maiha quelques années plutôt qu'Itachi lui avait dit avant de se suicider « Cette famille était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, j'ai débarrasser le monde d'un grand poids maintenant, c'est à toi de lui rendre sa fierté .» Mais ceci n'était pas une raison valable. Depuis ce jour Maiha détestait les nuits sans étoiles et sans lune, il lui sembla que la lune était une présence bien veillante. La jeune femme regarda la lune qui commençait doucement à disparaître derrière un nuage gris qui n'avait rien n'à faire sur ce magnifique tableau qu'était le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux faisant le grand vide dans sa tête. Sasuke s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis qu'il avait subi le choc, il ne sortait jamais de sa chambre a part pour manger. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils habitaient toujours dans la même ville n'aidait en rien le jeune homme, mais Maiha n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'endroit où s'installer. Le vent souffla encore une fois, faisant onduler les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme dans son dos. L'herbe bougeait dans le même sens, les arbres des environs faisaient rencontrer leur branches les unes contre les autres et les buissons bougèrent dans n'importe quel sens. C'était un endroit magnifique que Maiha adorait, on pouvait voir la ville au loin sans pour autant la voir. Elle avait découvert cet endroit avec Sasuke, il avait 9 ans et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle la vue sourire sincèrement. La jeune fille se leva lentement et sortit de cet endroit magique pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Le plein air lui avait fait du bien et l'avait aider à réfléchir. Sasuke souffrait. Il souffrait en passant devant sa maison, celle de ses grands-parents et tous les autres. Alors si cette ville faisait souffrir Sasuke, elle partirait avec lui loin d'ici. Où ? Elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle trouverait bien la solution et puis son frère pourrait l'aider à trouver son appartement. Son frère ! Son petit frère voudrait peut-être bien l'héberger le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement dans le village où il vivait. Un siècle qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle pourrait rattraper le temps perdu et puis il était professeur dans un lycée de quoi aider Sasuke. Elle en était sûr c'était la bonne solution et tout le monde était gagnant . Elle reverait son frère, son fils ne reverait plus les maisons maudite, mais paut-être aurai-t-il des amis. La lune réapparut de derrière l'immense nuage, la couductrice souris prenant ça pour un signe du destin qui lui assurait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Tout c qu'elle voulait était le bonheur de Sasuke et elle était sûr qu'en déménagent il serait heureux, mais peut-être lui poserait-il des question sur cette soudaine idéé . Tout ce qu''elle esperait était que son fils ne se renferme pas encore plus en démenagent mais qu'au contraire il s'ouvre un peu plus.


End file.
